Prior art multiple tools are known that are fashioned from a single flat plate or flat sheet of material and which are highly compact and therefore suitable retaining in a pocket or even a wallet. One limitation of such flat tools is that they are only able to present those tool elements that are able to be formed in a small flat piece of material. Further, such prior art multi-tools generally do not provide a handle which is so often useful in the manipulation of a hand tool. What is needed is a multi-tool that is able to be configured in a compact flat format but which is also able to be reconfigured for providing a suitable handle and for presenting various tool elements which may be used for workpiece engaging operations such as tightening and untightening screws and the like.